The Missing
Chapter 1 Coloredpaw yawned as she exited the apprentices den. The day before was her apprentice ceremony, and Darkpaw's. She walked up to Darkpaw, "Hi!" She mewed happily. Darkpaw looked at Coloredpaw, he looked around the wide clearing. He didn't answer her. Coloredpaw frowned, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Darkpaw got up and started walking away, Coloredpaw ran and pounced on him. "What is wrong?!" She shouted. "Leave me alone!" Darkpaw snapped and ran off out of camp. Coloredpaw felt hurt, he was her best friend. She got up, she walked over to Graypaw. "Hi Graypaw." She sighed. He looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked, also in a concerned tone. "Just Darkpaw, he wont talk to me and when he did he said 'Leave me alone!'..." Coloredpaw looked at her paws. Graypaw looked at her with loving eyes. Coloredpaw didn't notice him, she just stared at her paws. "Well, I am sorry. But I'm your friend." He mewed. Coloredpaw looked at him, "Thanks." She said. Coloredpaw looked over at the fresh-kill pile. She ran over and grabbed a rabbit, she ran back over to Darkpaw. "Want to share?" Coloredpaw asked smiling at him. Darkpaw smiled big, "of course!" He said as he started eating. Coloredpaw started to eat it as well. Coloredpaw finished it up, she looked at the entrance to camp and saw Darkpaw walk in. Darkpaw glared at Coloredpaw and Graypaw, "how rude" Coloredpaw growled. She sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter because I have a new bestfriend." She looked at Graypaw, he smiled at her. Darkpaw yawned and stretched, a patrol walked into camp. Flowerpaw skipped in and skipped to the apprentices den. Darkpaw and Coloredpaw just looked at her, Flowerpaw smirked, "What do you losers need?" Sandpaw walked up behind Flowerpaw. "Just ignore the stupids." Sandpaw mewed to Flowerpaw. Coloredpaw frowned and looked at Sandpaw. "We might be stupid but not as stupid as you are." She snapped and walked off. Flowerpaw walked in the apprentices den, Sandpaw walked in behind her. Coloredpaw walked up to Snowpelt, her mentor. "Hi Snowpelt." She said frowning. "Hi Coloredpaw, we will practice tomorrow. I'm to busy today." Snowpelt said. Coloredpaw had never got any training. She frowned even more at Snowpelt, "Could this day get any worse?" Coloredpaw walked around, she walked up behind a ground of warriors in a circle. "The missing?" One shouted. "Yes the missing, we don't know who they are so we call them the missing. I heard they have been missing for 6 moons." Another said. "Oh.. I'm pretty sure we have been missing some cats. Why don't we go serching for them?" Anothr mewed. "It's to dangerous, and there are cats from other clans two." Coloredpaw heard enough. She ran over to Graypaw, "That group of warriors are talking about the missing... They said some cats have been missing for 6 moons, they don't know who they are so they call them the missing. And- and there are some from other clans also. And one of them said it is to dangerous to look for them. But I want to." Graypaw looked at her like she was crazey "but that is way to dangerous!" He said concerned. Coloredpaw frowned at him. "Fine! I will go alone." She said and ran in the apprentices den. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Cats